crocfandomcom-20200214-history
Say No Snow
Say No Snow is the sixth level of the Ice Island and the the fourteenth overall in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos. As with all normal levels, there are six Gobbos to collect. Walkthrough Behind you at the start are two Smash Boxes, each containing crystals. After collecting them, start hopping across the platforms over the Icy Water. Below, you can see carousel platforms. From the corner platform in the upper series, you can walk down to one of the carousel ones as it passes. Alternately, jump to the center platform below, which holds the RED CRYSTAL. On the carousel platforms, stand on one and go around to collect all of the crystals, then hop back up to the next lowest platform in the corner and continue to the far ledge. At the bottom of the slope, kill the Running Dantini and hop over to GOBBO #1 on the Tree Stump Platform ahead. Head into the tunnel from there. Break open the Smash Box, then jump to the carousel platform moving around just overhead. From there, jump to its partner above, then to the row of platforms over the water. The two on the ends have arrows around their sides. This means that there are falling platforms, which will drop into the Icy Water for a moment after you step on them. Quickly jump off the first to the crumbling platform, and from there to the side, wiping out the Devil Dantini as you fall. Smash the crates and kill the other Devil Dantini, picking up the GREEN CRYSTAL and GOBBO#2. To avoid the Devil Dantinis' shots, just stay on the ground while they're on the crates, walk up, then hop up and tail attack them. Go through the door here when you're done. In the next room, hop across along either the platforms or the Smash Boxes (but without breaking any, for now) and go through the door at the far end. Outside, move the Push Box to the other end and climb up to the higher ledge. Go around, smash the crates and kill the Ice Dantinis to end up with GOBBO #3, the BLUE CRYSTAL, and a Silver Key. With that last in hand, go back down and enter the lower door again. Inside, open the Cage and press the Red Button to make platforms appear under the Smash Boxes. Now you can smash them all for a bunch of crystals and GOBBO #4. Go back outside, up, and through the top door this time. Just inside the tunnel, break open the Smash Box to get the YELLOW CRYSTAL, then take the platforms over the water. When you reach the intermittent platforms, take a bit of care so you can get the PURPLE CRYSTAL without falling in the Icy Water. You want to start jumping across so that you'll land on the first juggled platform just as it appears. Very quickly jump to the next, without stopping at all, then hop in place to grab the crystal and hop off to the crumbling platform right away. Continue on your merry way, and open the Crystal Door at the end of the tunnel after freeing GOBBO #5 from the Smash Box. Inside, there are a series of Wells with Worms in them. For each, just run around the Well as the Worm strikes. After that, it won't appear again until you move away from the Well. Remember to jump over the pits in the paths between the Wells. After three Wells, free GOBBO #6 and hit the Beany Gong to summon Beany. Gobbos *The first Gobbo is sitting on a Tree Stump Platform at the end of the first area. *The second Gobbo is in the second area in the Smash Box on the left with the Devil Dantini standing on. *The third Gobbo is in the first Smash Box on the left in the fourth area. *The fourth Gobbo is in the middle or third Smash Box in the third area. Use the Silver Key in the fourth area on top of the Smash Box on the right to unlock the Cage to reveal the Red Button which activates platforms under the Smash Boxes. *The fifth Gobbo is in the Smash Box at the end of the fifth area. *The sixth Gobbo is behind the Crystal Door as part of a Crystal Door Challenge. Avoid the three Worms in Wells, get the crystals, reach the end of the area and stomp on the Smash Box at the end to get the Gobbo. Coloured Crystals *The RED CRYSTAL is disguised as a white crystal and sits on the middle platform in the first area. *The GREEN CRYSTAL is in the Smash Box to the right of the Door with the Devil Dantini standing on. *The BLUE CRYSTAL is in the Smash Box on the right in the fourth area. *The YELLOW CRYSTAL is in the first Smash Box in the fifth area. *The PURPLE CRYSTAL is on top of a platform in the fifth area. Hazards None. Soundtrack The following tracks are played in this level: *Track 22 "Snow Cave 1" *Track 23 "Snow Cave 2" *Track 28 "Ice Island 7" *Track 62 "Bonus Area" Items * 90x White Crystals * 6x Gobbos * 5x Coloured Crystals * 1x Silver Key Video Trivia *The level's title is a pun on the single by De La Soul titled 'Say No Go'. *This level contains three Worms in Wells in the Crystal Door Challenge. It is also similar to the next level, Licence to Chill, which its Crystal Door Challenge contains four Worms in Wells. *This is the first instance of the Falling Platform. *In the fifth area of the level, there is a shadow on the first platform that is caused by a crystal floating very high above the platform (This is revealed only by hacking the game.). Gallery Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Normal Levels Category:Levels on Ice Island Category:Crystal Door Challenges Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Snow/Ice Levels